Yang Kutunggu
by Harayuki
Summary: Sequel dari Surat Cinta/ yang paling atas Sasuke POV / Alternate Universe/ RnR


**YANG KUTUNGGU ◎ HARAYUKI**

 **NARUTO ◎ MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **SASUSAKU**

 **RATE • T**

 **Sequel dari Surat Cinta.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

Konoha pukul 15.30 sore.

Karena ulah si Dobe aku harus pulang terlambat untung saja aku tidak kehujanan. Apa kalian tau kenapa? Itu karena si bodoh itu menginjak kebun belakang sekolah milik nona Tsunade kepala sekolah Konoha High School dan karena aku bersama si Dobe akhirnya aku juga kena hukuman.

"Hei Sasu-chan.. kenapa kau pulang terlambat?." tanya Itachi dengan senyum anehnya.

"Jangan memanggilku dengan panggilan menggelikan itu Aniki." balas Sasuke kesal.

"Ouh... Baik, ekhem.." balas Itachi sambil mendehan dan tertawa tertahan.

"Ada apa dengan ekspresimu itu?." tanya Sasuke yang mulai merasa terganggu dengan tingkah Itachi itu.

"Ouh... Adikku tersayang sudah besar ya, sini biar kupeluk." ucap Itachi sambil berusaha memeluk Sasuke.

BRUKK..

BAKK..

GEDEBRUKK..

Tapi sayangnya Sasuke menghindar yang menyebabkan Itachi terjatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!." tanya Sasuke kesal.

"Ayolah akukan hanya ingin memelukmu saja." balas Itachi dengan ekspresi imutnya.

"Kau menjijikan Baka-Aniki." ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan Itachi dan pergi kearah kamarnya.

"Tunggu!." sahut Itachi melakonlis.

"Ada apa lagi?." tanya Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Tadi, ada surat untukmu dari gadis merah muda dari rumah depan kita." ucap Itachi serius.

"Surat dari rumah depan maksudmu Sakura? mana suratnya?." tanya Sasuke panjang lebar.

"Iya, ini suratnya." balas Itachi seraya memberikan surat tersebut.

Isi surat ..

'Hei kau yang disana... Iya kamu

'Mungkin kamu tidak tau aku siapa...

'Tapi, aku tau siapa kamu cowok populer yang punya wajah bak anak boyband negara sebelah yang suka dipanggil Oppa..

'Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu sejak aku melihatmu satu tahun yang lalu, saat kamu terjatuh dari tangga karena ulah Dobe kesayanganmu ditaman Konoha.

'Jika kamu mau menerimaku datanglah ketaman Konoha jam 3 sore hari ini.

Salam kecup :*

Haruno Sakura.

"Jam 3 sore hari ini! Kenapa kau tidak memberikannya sejak tadi!." ucap Sasuke yang tambah kesal dengan Itachi.

"Aku tadi lupa." dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?." tanya Sasuke.

"Jam setengah 4 lebih 15 menit." balas Itachi diikuti dengan kepergian Sasuke yang terburu-buru dan tanpa Sasuke ketahui Itachi tersenyum kearahnya.

* * *

Diluar hujan cukup lebat tapi tidak membuat Sakura meninggalkan tempatnya, Sakura tetap berada disana tanpa khawatir terkena air hujan, karena sebelumnya ia sudah melihat perkiraan cuaca hari ini. Jadi, ia sudah membawa payung yang dilengkapi jas hujan di ujung payungnya hingga bajunya tidak basah sedikitpun, walaupun ia sudah ada disana sejak 1 jam yang lalu.

.

.

"Dimana dia?." ucap Sasuke seraya menoleh ke sekitar taman hingga pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah payung aneh dengan sebuah plastik bening yang melingkari payung itu dan ia tau milik siapa payung itu.

"Sakura!." teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun.. Kau datang." ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum saat melihat Sasuke berjalan kearahnya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini?." tanya Sasuke yang cemas karena ia melihat Sakura masih menunggunya walaupun ia terlambat lebih dari satu jam.

"Aku menunggumu." balas Sakura.

"Bagaimana jika aku tidak datang apa kau masih akan menungguku seperti ini." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak masalah untukku, karena aku tau kau pasti datang Sasuke-kun." balas Sakura sambil tersenyum pada Sasuke yang ada di depannya dan berada di satu payung yang sama.

"Apa kau kesini karena kau menerimaku Sasuke-kun?." tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa kau harus menanyakan itu." balas Sasuke seraya memeluk erat Sakura.

"Jadi kau menerimaku Sasuke-kun?." tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tentu saja." setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke mengecup lembut bibir Sakura dan kembali memeluknya.

.

.

.

.

END.

* * *

Harayuki

.

.

.

Jangan lupa REVIEW ya :D

* * *

...OMAKE...

.

.

.

.

.

"Dobe bukan kesayanganku, tapi kaulah kesayanganku.. Aku sudah menyukaimu 5 tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali pindah kesini." ungkap Sasuke yang membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Kenapa kau tidak mengatakanny?." tanya Sakura.

"Karena aku tau kau pasti akan menyukaiku." ucap Sasuke penuh percaya diri dan kembali mengecup bibir Sakura.

.

.

END.


End file.
